kirbyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Meta Knight
Meta Knight is a knight who lives on his airship, Battleship Halberd. He has a sword named Galaxia. History Meta Knight lived in Dream Land under the rule of King Dedede. When the wizard Nightmare took over the Fountain of Dreams, King Dedede broke the Star Rod to imprison him. King Dedede knew Meta Knight and his army would protect the a Star Rod piece well, so he entrusted the piece with him. Kirby thinks the king is being evil, and tries to regain the pieces. Meta Knight calls his soilders throughout Kirby's adventure to hinder his progress. Though he sometimes gives him a rare invinicibility candy. By the time Kirby reaches the Orange Ocean, Meta Knight challenges Kirby in battle. He gives Kirby a sword to defend himself. Meta Knight is defeated, and he gives up his piece. Some time after this, Meta Knight thinks he would be a better ruler of Dream Land than anyone else, so he intends to take over using his ultimate weapon, Battleship Halberd. Kirby tries to attack the Halberd, but is blown away when he tries to get in. He rides the Warp Star up again, but is shot down. He comes back riding Dyna Blade, and while the big bird gets shot down, Kirby makes it on board. Kirby defeats the Halberd piece by piece, and eventully Meta Knight decides to fight Kirby himself. Meta Knight is defeated once more, and Kirby blows up the command room. Meta Knight chases Kirby out of the Halberd and the big battleship sinks in the Secret Sea. Meta Knight senses danger in the Mirror World and rushes off to protect it. After some time, a shadowy figure resembling Meta Knight suddenly drops from the sky and splits resident hero Kirby into four separate entities. Kirby follows him and the adventure begins. Meta Knight isn't seen until well into the adventure, at Radish Ruins. Kirby fights what appears to be Meta Knight in a duel. Unlike in previous fights where he offers Kirby a sword, this time he doesn't and the battle begins immediately. He is more aggressive and uses stronger versions of attacks that he used in earlier fights. It turns out that the Meta Knight that Kirby fought in the Ruins wasn't the real Meta Knight at all, but a copy of his dark side known as Dark Meta Knight. The real Meta Knight was sealed within the Amazing Mirror. Dark Meta Knight has a greyed-out color scheme, but otherwise has similar apparel and eye color to Meta Knight himself. Dark Meta Knight later makes a reappearance as the penultimate boss. Once the Kirbys enter the Dimension Mirror, Dark Meta Knight engages them in battle once more. Right then, the real Meta Knight shows up standing on a large pillar and reveals Dark Meta Knight for the fraud that he is. After Dark Meta Knight literally breaks into pieces, Kirby get sucked into a worm hole which leads to Dark Mind. Meta Knight, who was watching the battle the whole time, quickly throws his sword into the worm hole for Kirby, who catches it and gains the Master ability. After Dark Mind is destroyed, Meta Knight drops the sword (referred to as the Master Sword) in the Central Circle, possibly to ward off evil or bid farewell to his dark side. This signifies the end of the game. Meta Knight appears at the end of Ice Island. After Kirby defeats Daroach and reclaims the chest presumably holding his precious Strawberry Shortcake, Meta Knight comes out of nowhere and steals it, and travels to a hidden place in theOrange Ocean called the Secret Sea. The passageway to the Secret Sea is blocked by a door that can only be opened by collecting the five sacred Star Seals. Meta Knight is confronted at Secret Sea. Shortly before the battle, Meta Knight reactivates the Halberd, which flies him and Kirby up into Gamble Galaxy. The Halberd is where Meta Knight is fought by Kirby. Meta Knight himself doesn't offer a sword before the battle, but in the room before him Kirby can access a bubble with the Sword ability inside it. The stars Meta Knight kicks up during the fight will also grant the Sword ability. He is very offensive, and attacks almost non-stop, making it difficult for Kirby to get hits in. If attacked head-on he will simply strike back instead of blocking. He employs the same attacks used in previous games, but also gains a variety of new elemental moves, such as striking his sword down to create an electrical charge around him and shooting crescents of fire across the screen. He turns around much faster than in previous games as well, making it harder to attack him from behind. Near the end of the game, Meta Knight's intentions are finally revealed. It turns out that the chest didn't contain the shortcake, but instead the Lord of Darkness, Dark Nebula . Meta Knight was really trying to stop the spread of evil during the game. Most recently, he assists Kirby, King Dedede, and Bandanna Dee in reconstructing the Lor Starcutter. The foursome travels throughout Pop Star and get all the pieces to the ship. Magolor flies them to his planet, where a demon beast shoots them down. The foursome fights Landia, and defeat her. Magolor congratulates them, but takes the master crown. He puts it on and turns into a demon beast himself! Landia flies the foursome after Magolor, but they are knocked away by Magolor's energy blasts. They fight Magolor twice in combat, and win. They go back to their planet and The Arena opens. Special Items Galaxia Meta Knight's sacred sword is named Galaxia. It is gold with as many as 0 to 8 spikes coming from it. It has a ruby embedded in its hilt. Galaxia can fire very powerful, green, sword beams. Galleries Artwork Gallery:Meta Knight Other Galaxia.png|Galaxia Category:Meta-Knights Category:Rp characters